medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Sniper Square
Sniper's Square is a large multiplayer map in Medal of Honor: European Assault. It is playable on all game modes except Artillery Flag. Overview Set in an unknown city somewhere in Europe, this place is the definition of a warzone. Mostly bombed out buildings make up the skyline now, but the battle still wages on elsewhere in the city: the sounds of planes, bombs, machine gun and other gunfire echo eerily close. The statue that once stood in the town square has become yet another victim of war, making it almost totally unrecognizable. Due to the amount of cover and good sightlines, snipers fill the city inside the ruins of the buildings. So, be careful, this place isn't the town square anymore, it's now the Sniper's Square. Appropriately named, this map is designed with snipers in mind. With the tall buildings, the destroyed landscape, and the clear sightlines, you may never see where the bullet came from that killed you. Both bases have a high point that overlooks the enemy's base, which is extremely useful. As far as the other classes go, rifles work well here when fighting around the square, SMGs, shotguns, and support guns are useful inside the buildings, but not so much if you have to fight with someone across the map. Highly recommended that you use the map as the intended class. Pickup Locations *A Weapon Upgrade is located in between the fences next to the statue, on the left of the Axis base. *The Bazooka is inside the ruins of the building opposite the statue (the one with the board going over the hole). *The Change Class Station is inside the hole in the basement of that same building. Objective Locations Face to Face *The Axis objective is located in the Allies' base on the second floor in the corner on the ammunition crates. *The Allies' objective is located in the Axis base on the second floor on the ammunition crate on the opposite wall. Blitzkrieg *The North Flag is located in the destroyed building with the Bazooka. *The Center Flag is located by the statue. *The South Flag is located in the destroyed building opposite the statue. King of the Hill *The flag spawns in the same spot as the Center Flag in Blitzkrieg. Survival *The flag can spawn in one of three areas: #In the basement area next to the Change Class Station. #In one of the two corners of the center of the map around the statue: one in the corner nearest the Allies' base and one in the corner nearest the Axis base. Getaway *The flags share the same spawns as in Survival. *The drop zones are by the Bazooka building and inside the same building that holds the South Flag. Capture the Flag *The two flags are in their respective team's base on the second floor. Nemesis *The Bazooka spawns in its normal place, the same building as the South Flag, and by the statue. Gallery Sniper's Square Loading Screen.png|The loading screen for Sniper's Square. Sniper's Square Menu Screen.png|The menu screen for Sniper's Square. sniper'ssquareface.png|A face in the textures. sniper'ssquarestatue.png|The statue in the center of the square. sniper'ssquaref2f-allies.png|The Allies' objective in Face to Face. sniper'ssquaref2f-axis.png|The Axis objective in Face to Face. sniper'ssquareblitzkrieg-northflag.png|The North Flag. sniper'ssquareblitzkrieg-centerflag.png|The Center Flag. sniper'ssquareblitzkrieg-southflag.png|The South Flag. sniper'ssquaresurvival-flagspawn1.png|One of the flag spawns in Survival. sniper'ssquaresurvival-flagspawn2.png|Another one of the spawns in Survival. sniper'ssquaresurvival-flagspawn3.png|Ditto. sniper'ssquarectf-allies.png|The Allies' flag in Capture the Flag. sniper'ssquarectf-axis.png|The Axis flag in Capture the Flag. sniper'ssquaregetaway-dropzoneallies1.png|One of the drop zones in Getaway. sniper'ssquaregetaway-dropzoneallies2.png|Ditto. sniper'ssquaregetaway-dropzoneaxis1.png|Ditto. Trivia *Inside the building with the Bazooka, there are what appears to be faces in the textures on the walls. *Many of the buildings have a second story floor, but it's inaccessible even by jumping. *The loading screen calls the map "Sniper's Square" but the menu screen calls it "Sniper Square". *Judging by the coat of arms of the Soviet Union on the monument, we can assume that the action takes place in the USSR. Videos Category:Multiplayer Maps Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault Multiplayer Maps Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault